It's All I Ask From You
by Ishi-chan94
Summary: Overhearing about Sasuke's marriage to Karin, Sakura ran away from Konoha not just ease her feelings, but to also find the truth behind the voice of Itachi that has been bugging her for days. SasuSakuIta
1. Leaving and Left

_It's all I ask from You_

_Chapter I: Leaving and left_

**Denisis/Ishida Sakura**

**4/29/2008**

For the past few days, confusing dreams haunted me in my sleep. Now, here I am, fleeing the place where I knew I belong, Konoha. It wasn't my will to leave; it was my soul that made me to do it. I hurdled on top of houses and buildings and I even passed the house of my truest friend. I knew that Naruto would surely pursue me and bring me back. But like any ninja, we must not take our words and goals back. Any second now, I will be a missing-nin but there is no turning back. Temptation… I gave in, I will sin and I know there is a consequence. However, this is something everyone experiences. Especially _**him**_… _**he**_ is my goal and so, _**he**_ is my temptation.

_Sakura… _Again, _**he **_is calling me, alike yesterday, the other day and the days after _**he **_was killed. _**His**_ voice never seemed to go away ever since the time our paths crossed.  
S_ave me… _Why? Why should I save this person, a criminal at the least? But I know there is a reason for everything, and if it is to stop this madness, then I shall seek for it.  
_I have the answers… _It was the same phrase _**he **_said yesterday; the phrase that triggered my selfish rebellion.

But… why me? I don't have the power, the skills. And if it is a connection I seek for, I will find none. Why Itachi? You ask me to save you even though you knew I was in love with your brother, Sasuke.

Then, I remember what is to unfold a few days from now, Sasuke's marriage. It hurt me a lot. He knew I was there for him, but is he really in love with that woman? Karin, her name strikes me like an arrow, painful and direct to my heart. Maybe, that is the other reason for my leaving, it may seem childish, but this is what I can do for now to ease my pain.

After passing by several houses, I reached the place where Sasuke left me when he left for Orochimaru. Nothing has changed in this place; the same cold bench and the straight path towards the exit. The only change I see is that I changed places with Sasuke. But unlike before, no one was going to stop me, no one felt my leave.

I turn around, once more, to the place my memories are kept safe. I will cherish this place forever.

_Konoha…_

_This is the glance I shall see…_

_Sayonara…_

* * *

'_Where the hell is ugly?'_ Sai thought skeptically. He was about to give back the book he borrowed from Sakura until he found out that she wasn't home. He has searched in Ichiraku, the library and at the hospital; still, not even a pink tinge can be seen. Knowing Sakura's daily route, the last options he could think of was the Hokage's office. He was about to dash towards the said place when he realized something odd. Halting, Sai tried to find Sakura's chakra, he sensed none.

'_That's weird, why is she hiding her chakra?'_ Collecting his thoughts, Sai rushed to the Hokage's office.

_I feel rather strange… It's as if something is going to happen…  
_

"Shizune-san!"

The said person, with a stack of papers in her hand, twirled around and faced the person who called her name. "Sai, what's with the rush?" she asked while trying to balance the held documents.

Sia ran to her and gave back a question before catching his breath, "Have you seen Sakura?"

Shizune furrowed her eyebrows as she set her eyes on the polished floor, "Well, we were supposed to have the same shift together at the hospital, but I was surprised about her absence. I told Tsunade about this but she said that Sakura has a few more vacation days, so it was alright," she sighed then continued, "But still, it's not like her…"

'_Leaving her job without a word?' _the pale boy wondered. The Sakura he knew would never leave work, even if it was doomsday.

"Ah, Sai, have you noticed the disappearance of her chakra? I'm kind of worried, especially if she knew about Sasuke-san's upcoming wedding…"

Sai suddenly snapped from his thoughts, "Wedding? The Uchiha is getting married?"

The medic nodded.

'_But he just got back a few days ago. Who would he be married to? And this soon?' _Sai thought of a connection.

The light above the two companions flickered. Soon after it did, the pale boy finally hit the target.

_She ran away from the Uchiha…_

* * *

The nice sun rays filtered through the windows of the Hokage's office. It was, indeed, a good day. Nothing but a nice cup of sake can fulfill her happy morning. She took her cup and inhaled its alcoholic aroma. She took her first sip, then the second, the third and then the fourth. Nothing could ruin her beautiful morning even if the door busted open.

"BANG!" goes the door that was a few meters away from the Hokage's desk.

Oh, such irony. The Godaime almost choked her fifth sip when what she thought wouldn't happen, happened. What a good way to ruin the day.

Standing abruptly she exclaimed, **"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"** The cup in her hand shattered from her grip and her other hand smashed the desk.

"Demo, baa-chan!! I'm so bored!" a blond whiskered boy complained as he took one of the seats, "Is there any mission available?!"

…

A vein popped out of Tsunade's forehead.

…

"Ano… Tsunade… sama…"

…

__

"_**NARUTO NO BAKA!!"**_

* * *

Tsunade silently finished her third bottle of sake as she glared at a simmered Naruto, beaten out cold on the floor. The boy was able to dodge a punch from her, but he wasn't expecting forty-nine more. She sighed and drank more. She was sure that no one would bother her now... (A/N: Tnx to Konoha Wooden Fixtures coz the desk is as good as new!)

…Until someone knocked on the door.

'_Does being Hokage come with a vacation?' _she thought but shook it off, at least this person didn't just barge in, "Fine! Come in,"

An obsidian eyed boy opened the door and came in, closing it again after entering. When he turned around and stepped forward, he was bemused at Naruto's appearance. _'Shouldn't really make the Godaime furious…'_

"Don't mind about him," Tsunade assured, smiling _innocently_, "So Sasuke, what is it that you need?"

Shrugging lightly, the young Uchiha pulled some papers out of a brown envelope and placed them on top of Tsunade's desk,

"I've already finished the documents concerning the…" he trailed off and stared at Naruto. He really doesn't want his friends to know about his marriage, particularly Sakura. He knew that Naruto would, surely, kill him if he made Sakura cry again. But it was still annoying for him to know that his pink-haired teammate was still obsessed over him. Well, that was what he thought so, even if she wasn't really the old Sakura anymore; the girl that flings herself to him.

The Godaime noticed his uncertainty, "Don't worry, he's unconscious."

"_And it isn't as if someone will teleport here and hears this conversation."_

But after a few moment, it happened.

Out of the blue, a brush painted the form of Sai beside the Hokage's desk. It was a kind of teleportation jutsu, originally made by the boy for himself. Disturbed by the other boy's sudden arrival, Sasuke hastily, but calmly, put the papers back to the envelope. As for Tsunade, she was eyeing at the familiar Hitai-ate tied to the sheath of Sai's sword.

Collecting herself, Tsunade tried her best to stay calm. It is not every day that you encounter people going in your office without a signal. "Sai, I am sure that you know how to use a door,"

The said boy bowed down in respect, "Sumimasen, Hokage-sama, but I think you should see this."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sai untied the object from the sheath of his sword. He reached it out forward and looked back to the others in the room. He settled the object in front of the Hokage. "I'm sure you know who this thing belongs to. And you should know the reason of so."

Placed on the desk was a red clothed hitai-ate containTsunade almost fell off her seat, Sasuke's eyes were round saucers and the other raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes on the Uchiha.

_If leaving is the best way to ease the pain, where would everyone run away?_

* * *

_TBC...  
_

It's all I ask from you: Chapter I: FIN.

Denisis


	2. To See Her Again

_It's all I ask from You_

_Chapter II: To See Her Again  
_

**Denisis/Ishida Sakura**

"That is impossible!!" Tsunade cried out. _There's no way Sakura would just leave like this… except if she knew about the Uchiha's upcoming marriage, but it is highly impossible._

Sai's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the present Uchiha in the room, "How could it not be? She most likely knew about your unexpected plans…"

Sasuke glared at his substitute menacingly. He was sure that Sakura would be greatly affected by the upcoming events, however, he did not expect that she would run away from him. Furthermore, how did she even find out? Tsunade surely doesn't want to harm her apprentice and her assistant Shizune seems true to her words. Suigetsu doesn't care and Juugo is surely not someone to blabber. But Karin is kind of suspicious. She may have told Sakura to boast and it wouldn't be that surprising. Thinking about it again, I might've been true. Sakura is very sensitive and whatever is said about him is going to be big news for her. Knowing it wasn't wholly his fault, he was about to open his mouth and explain but another man in the office, who wasn't really conscious up to now, began to stir.

"Eh, Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?" the blond asked groggily, pain hinted in his posture due to Tsunade's beating. He looked around the room and saw the frowning faces of Tsunade and Sai, but something else caught more of his attention. He may be an idiot most of the time, but when it comes to a certain pink-haired princess, he wasn't someone to be oblivious to situations concerning the said girl.

"Naruto…" Tsunade silently whispered the boy's name.

The boy stared at the object on top of the desk, "Why is Sakura-chan's hitai-ate here, and what's with gash?" he questioned, taking the object in his hands.

No one replied.

"Did Sakura-chan accidentally cut her hitai-ate?" Naruto tried asking again, curiosity and anxiety striking at his tone.

Much to the blonde's dismay, no one has even budged. The pale artist shot a glance to the Hokage, as if he was trying to find something to say to Naruto. It may not be a good decision to tell him what is happening. Tsunade gave back an empty emotion. Even she, the Hokage, has no idea on what to do or say. The last person in the room, Sasuke, stayed silent.

Realizing that no one was about to answer, Naruto feared for the worst. He may not be sure, but the fact that missing-nins put a gash on their hitai-ate signifies their defection to the village whom they serve, served as a hypothesis to the situation taking place.

"Answer me…" He demanded in a very low and dangerous tone, not like the original tone of his. "What's going on…?"

Gaining her will, Tsunade was about to tell the boy a lie, but Sasuke interjected coldly.

"_She left the village…"  
_

* * *

I have been running for quite a while now, but it was strange that my stamina and chakra stayed at a high rate. Maybe it was the resolve to finish my goals, or was it to run away from Konoha as far as I can? I don't know… it seems that at this point I have not thought of any plan, yet. But I could see, clear as day, the place I have to go to; a rocky plain with marks of a fight to death, and a body not even buried properly. These visions, I still don't know why they were given to me.

At dawn, I reached a small town near the border of the Fire country. Thankfully, I have never been in this town so I wouldn't be recognized by ANBU scouts and other ninjas on duty. It was small, but an inn came to sight. I was glad that my first night wouldn't be sleeping on dew-filled grass. Come on, even a ninja would prefer a soft, warm bed. Setting aside my silly thought, I entered the inn and rented a single room. When I reached it, I automatically threw myself to the bed, my back laying on the mattress. I sighed knowing that I could finally take a breather. I've been already traveling for a day, I wasn't really tired, but at least I could catch my breath.

As I organize my next plans in my mind, memories about my last day in Konoha relived to me.

_Especially a memory that swallowed me whole…_

**FLASHBACK**

_I was about to return home after my work in the hospital when a red-headed woman stopped me from my tracks for a small 'talk'._

"_You're Sasuke's companion, Karin, am I right?" I asked her in the middle of the street. It did bother me who she was in Sasuke's life; a simple companion or a lover?_

_She smirked, "We're more than you think we are, Haruno Sakura…"_

"_Huh?" It was all I could reply in the situation at hand. It did seem the latter and it was really hard to believe. It was so impossible that shock couldn't race to my face._

"_And here I thought the Hokage's famous apprentice was clever," she said mockingly, "Oh well, I'll tell it straight to your stupid head."_

"_**Sasuke and I are getting married next week, we're fiancées now."**_

_My whole body froze. It even felt like my heart stopped beating. As I swallowed the hallow lump inside my throat, I tried so much to act normal after what she had said. But were her words really true? It was possible for seeing them together when Sasuke returned. However, Karin's personality didn't fit right to Sasuke's liking for what I have seen in the past._

_**And how long have they been engaged?**_

_As if reading my mind, she continued, her smirk bigger than ever, "He proposed to me just two days ago," she showed the ring on her hand._

'_Two days ago? That means Sasuke proposed to her here in Konoha.'_

_I tried so much to hide my emotions but my knees were about to give in to them. I mustered my will and said something that I would never expect myself to say so…_

"_**T-that's great, then. I w-wish you both the best!"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that incident, I have never seen Karin, Sasuke or anyone else from the village…

* * *

Before Sasuke could even catch his breath after what he had said, his back collided with the wall inside the Hokage's office. Naruto's hand was gripping his shirt, hard. But even with the circumstance happening, the young Uchiha remained his cool.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Naruto cried, kyuubi marks evident on his face. Several emotion were held in his voice; rage, surprise, panic, confusion. With Sasuke back, Naruto's mind was contemplating on what on earth were the reasons of Sakura's leaving.

Tsunade took hold of the fuming blond, "Calm down, Naruto!! It isn't even confirmed yet!" she cried. There was no falsehood to what she had said. They assumed that Sakura might have left, but nothing was really solid. Too many reasons can be placed to how the hitai-ate ended up gashed and abandoned.

Naruto removed his arm from Tsunade's grip, "Then, what is the meaning of this?!" Naruto exclaimed demandingly. His hold on the object was so firm that his knuckles began to pale.

"We have to investigate on this, Tsunade-sama. Even if Sakura-san did or did not leave, no shinobi or kunoichi has the right to leave their hitai-ates be." Sai said cooly without taking his eyes off the Uchiha in the room.

The Godaime sighed and went back to her abandoned seat, "You're right, we have no right to argue on a matter we, ourselves, are not even sure," She looked at Naruto again, "_It's a good thing he's calming down a bit…"_

The said boy was staring at the hitai-ate in his hands. Sure or not sure, Naruto could feel something so wrong with his surroundings; there was something fishy going on.

Tsunade sighed. Sasuke might've come back to Konoha but then new problems arise and if it was true that Sakura left, it would mean more trouble than having Sasuke gone. Who knows what the Akatsuki are planning right now? They may even use the young medic as bait for the Kyuubi host.

"Fine,"

Everyone turned to the speaker, the Godaime.

"Since we have no clues on where she is, I need you all to look for her around the village. But, if it is true that she has left the village, I would not allow any one of you to leave the village to find her at the moment," Tsunade commanded.

Naruto opposed, "Not allow?! Who knows where Sakura-chan is now, and even Akatsuki is lurking everywhere!!"

"Sakura-san, I believe, is strong enough to protect herself, Narutok-kun…" Sai said.

"But-"

"No buts, Naruto. You should confirm if everything about her leave is true before you complain!" Tsunade exclaimed. It was pretty obvious that the Hokage herself is infuriated.

The blond was silent again as his bangs covered his emotion-tainted face. Then, he spoke…

_**"Even if you say that it isn't sure she left us… I can still feel that it is… And even if you don't allow me to go find Sakura-chan, I would still go…"**_

Sasuke smirked to himself, _"Dobe…"_

Sai smiled, _"He's right as he and Sakura-san thought me so. Being a ninja is just the 2nd priority, friendship comes first…"_

Everyone stared at the kyuubi vessel as his eyes burned in pure determination.

_**"I would do everything…"**_

Tsunade sighed. _"It really is a stupid attempt to stop him…"_

_**"****I would do everything… To see her again!!"**_

* * *

I am very sorry if the story is not going really well. As you can see, this chapter is a bridge but its lateness is all my fault. Firstly, I have a bad case of laziness. Second, I often experience writer's block and lastly, I review each chapter too much that it does not help me at all. Again, I apologize. I may not be able to promise if the 3rd chapter is to be uploaded soon but please do not flame me for this but constant reminders would be a good help. Thank you, arigatou and danke...

It's all I ask from you: Chapter II: FIN.

~Denisis/Ishi-chan94


End file.
